Hillerød
| subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Denmark | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_type2 = Municipality | subdivision_name1 = [[Capital Region of Denmark|Capital (Hovedstaden)]] | subdivision_name2 = Hillerød | established_title = | established_date = | government_footnotes = | government_type = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Dorte Meldgaard | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 212.99 | area_land_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 41 | elevation_ft = | population_total = 31505 | population_as_of = 2015 | population_footnotes = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_metro = 49672 | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 3400 | area_code = (+45) 48 | website = | footnotes = | blank_name = | blank_info = }} Hillerød is a Danish town with a population of 31,505 (2015) located in the centre of North Zealand some 30 km to the north of Copenhagen, Denmark. Hillerød is the administrative centre of Hillerød Municipality and also the administrative seat of Region Hovedstaden (Capital Region of Denmark), one of the five regions in Denmark. It is most known for its large Renaissance castle, Frederiksborg Castle, now home to the Museum of National History. Hillerød station is the terminus of one of the radials of the S-train network as well as several local railway lines. The town is surrounded by the former royal forests of Gribskov to the north and Store Dyrehave to the south. History Hillerød was founded during the early medieval times. The name is first mentioned in 1552 as Hylderødz, deriving from the male name Hildi and the suffix ''-rød'', meaning "clearing in the forest". In 1550, crown prince Frederick acquired Hillerødsholm in exchange for another properties. His son, Christian IV, tore down most of the old buildings and built a new castle between 1602 and 1625. It was never officially incorporated as a market town but prospered from ample privileges afforded by successive monarchs, although it experienced a set back when Frederick IV moved court to Fredensborg Palace in the 1720s. Hillerød was from 1772 until 1908 named Frederiksborg after its castle. Its first town council was established in 1778 and its town shield, which features a flowering elder tree, is from 1787. The arrival of the railway brought new prosperity to the town, when the Zealand Railway Company opened the final stage of the North Line between Copenhagen and Helsingør on 8 June 1864. It was later followed by the Gribskov Line to Græsted (80, extended to Gilleleje in 1896, Helsinge in 1897 and Tisvildeleje in 1924) and the Frederiksværk-Hundested Line (1897-1916), which further contributed to Hillerød's status as a local commercial centre. The improvements in infrastructure also attracted new industries. These included Nordstens Fabrikker, a manufacturer of agricultural machinery, which opened in 1877. A privately owned slaughterhouse and meetpacking facility, Hillerød Svineslagteri, opened in 1896. It was converted into the cooperative Hillerød Andelssvineslagteri by 300 local farmers in 1913. Economy Foss A/S, a major provider of hightech analytical solutions for the global food industry, is based in Hillerød. Novo Nordisk and Biogen are other major employers with expanding sites in Hillerød's industrial park. The pension fund ATP is also headquartered in Hillerød. Shopping The two principal shopping streets are Slotsgade and pedestrianized Helsingørsgade. The largest shopping centre is Slotsarkaderne with 50 stores. The hospital project Hillerød has been chosen as the site for a new huge regional hospital: 'Nyt Hospital Nordsjælland' (English: New North Zealand Hospital). To support the hospital, a new urban zone called Favrholm will be created in the south end of the city, and a new S-train station will provide access to the hospital. The project began in 2012 and the hospital should be ready in 2020.Welcome to New North Zealand Hospital Capital Region of Denmark Education The characteristics of business life in Hillerød are primarily pharmaceutical industry, knowledge, production and education. The municipality and the state administers a number of educational institutions offering short-term or medium-term education. Among them are the Business Academy North Zealand, Hillerød Technical School, Hillerød Business School, Hillerød Tekniske Gymnasium, Frederiksborg Gymnasium og HF, VUC and Hillerød teacher training college. The settlement of Nødebo on the southeastern banks of Esrum Sø and enclosed by Gribskov, is home to the forestry boarding school of 'Skovskolen' (English: The Forest School'') administered by the University of Copenhagen.Skovskolen University of Copenhagen Hillerød also houses a Pharmaceutical College. Pharmakon - Danish College of Pharmacy Practice ( ) is a higher tertiary educational institution of pharmaceutical sciences with 602 pharmaconomist students. Attractions and tourism The best known monument is Frederiksborg Castle, which was long a seat of Danish kings. The castle is open to the public and houses the Frederiksborg Museum/ The Museum of National History. It has a large baroque garden. The Town Museum ("Bymuseet") contains a permanent exhibition on the history of Hillerød. "The Boiler Room" ("Kedelhuset") has changing special exhibits. In 2005, the subject was the ancient and medieval history of Northern Zealand. The ruins of Æbelholt Abbey (Æbelholt Klosterruin) are the remains of the largest Augustinian monastery in the northern countries. The site also contains a museum showing its history. The monastery was founded in 1175/76 by the French Augustinian, William of Æbelholt, later Saint William, for the reform of the already extant Eskilsø Abbey, which was moved here. He was summoned to the task by the Danish archbishop and statesman Absalon. After the Reformation in 1536, the monastery lands were appropriated by the state and the buildings were torn down. Some of the bricks were later used in the construction of Frederiksborg Castle. Esrum Abbey ("Esrum Kloster") is a Cistercian monastery dating from 1151. The only remaining building of this once vast complex now houses a permanent exhibition about the Cistercians. There is a restaurant in the vaults. Next to the monastery is "Esrum Møllegaard", the Nature and Environmental Centre of Ecology. Another cultural institution is “Hillerød Viden- og Kulturpark” (Hillerød Knowledge and Culture Park); a library with surrounding culture workshops and game spots. This is the gathering spot for the cultural life of Hillerød - with exhibitions, music and theatre. Nature and countryside Hillerød is surrounded by some of the most extensive woodlands in Denmark, with Store Dyrehave to the south and the forests of Gribskov to the north. Gribskov is the fourth largest connected woodland in the country and both of the forests are rich with wild game, primarily deer. Just east of Gribskov is Esrum Sø, the second largest lake in Denmark and a few kilometers northeast of Hillerøds city center is Fredensborg Palace and its extensive baroque gardens, on the east coast of Lake Esrum. Scattered around the vicinity of Hillerød, is a number of smaller settlements and villages like Tulstrup, Ullerød, Gadevang, Nødebo, Sørup and Ny Hammersholt. Ullerød is both an old parish and a new borough at 150 ha and is connected directly to Hillerød.Ullerødbyen Hillerød Municipality Notable people * Christian IV of Denmark (1577–1648), king of Denmark-Norway and Duke of Holstein and Schleswig from 1588 to 1648. His 59-year reign is the longest of Danish monarchs. * Christian Godtfred Rump (1816–1880) Danish painter, mainly genre art and history painting but later landscape painting. * Hans Ole Brasen (1849–1930) Danish painter. He won the Eckersberg Medal in 1894. * Mogens Kruse Bøggild (1901–1987) Danish sculptor, specialized in figures of animals. * Ole Beck Kielberg (1911–1985) Danish painter, joined the artists' colony in Zealand known as the Odsherred Painters. * Lars Halvor Jensen (born 1973) Danish record producer and songwriter. * Jesper Dahl (born 1973), better known by the stage name '''Jokeren (The Joker), is a Danish hip-hop artist and rapper. * Simon Emil Ammitzbøll (born 1977) Danish politician, member of the Parliament of Denmark, Minister of Economy and Interior. * Nina Agdal (born 1992) Danish model, lives in Miami, Florida. sport * Peter Oscar Jørgensen (1907–1992) boxer who competed at the 1932 Summer Olympics. * Jørgen Gabrielsen (born 1935) former sports shooter, competed at the 1968 Summer Olympics. * Jørgen Marcussen (born 1950) former Danish racing cyclist, competed at the 1972 Summer Olympics * Pia Sørensen (born 1967) swimmer, competed at the 1988 Summer Olympics. * Tommy Nielsen (born 1967), former cyclist, competed at the 1988 Summer Olympics. * Nicki Sørensen (born 1975), former professional road bicycle racer, current directeur sportif of the Cycling Academy Team. * Ole Budtz (born 1979), former professional football defender. * Jan Helstrup Budtz (born 1979), footballer who plays as a goalkeeper for Buxton F.C. * Lasse Jensen (born 1984), golfer who currently plays on the European Tour. * Louise Knak Lyksborg (born 1988), handball player for Viborg HK and the Denmark women's national handball team * Joachim Brandt Hansen (born 1990), professional golfer who currently plays on the PGA European Tour. * David Raagaard Jensen (born 1992), footballer, plays as a goalkeeper for FC Utrecht. * Henriette Engel Hansen (born 1982), world champion sprint canoer and marathon canoeist. * Nicole Broch Larsen (born 1993), professional golfer who plays on the Ladies European Tour * Jens Odgaard (born 1999), footballer Gallery Image:Hillerød Slotssø.jpg|The Castle Lake Image:Hillerød Politistation - Det Gamle Rådhus.jpg|Old Town Hall Image:Hillerød houses.jpg|Houses See also * Hillerød Kommune * Hillerød station References External links * Sovdejligt, Bed and Breakfast, One of Hillerød's popular places to stay. Category:Municipal seats in the Capital Region of Denmark Category:Municipal seats of Denmark Category:Cities and towns in the Capital Region of Denmark Category:Hillerød Municipality